Away I Go
by Thyeness
Summary: Ryou is leaving his yami, and the city he never loved.


It was almost unbelievable he was doing this. Him of all people. Ryou Bakura, the strong-hearted Hikari, kind to all. He began to think himself unsane for choosing such a rash decision for his future. Hopefully he wouldn't cause more damage to himself, and his life, by choosing this path. The white haired youth never saw himself as a quitter, yet there he stood at the Domino City train station. For a moment he couldn't help but feel small due to the low actions he was making. The heavy straps of his mother's worn down red travel bag weighed upon his shoulders just as his thoughts did. Ryou smiled brokenly to himself, afternoon wind whipping his hair, as his train slowly arrived. As the old wheels of the trained screeched to a stop, he gazed at his surroundings one more time. Few people stood around staring aimlessly and a temporary relief flooded his mind as he saw he was the only entity around with unmistakable white hair.

After all that monster who dare to call himself Ryou's other half was the one person that could ruin this plan, this day. If the thief were to appear, and steal him back, he could never get his life would forever shadowed by his evil. He couldn't be himself or have a home, nor a fulfilling life. When the creaky train stopped, Ryou almost shed a few tears of joy.

This was it.

He was departing from evil.

He was finally running away from his Darkness. So what if it's cowardice...

It was the only way to free himself.

Stepping into the metal contraption , his eyes glazed at the platform as he found his way to a rough seat strewn with holes, fluff puffing out of the criss-cross pattern fabric. He dropped his leather backpack onto the bench and settled himself down. When the doors shut and the train began to accelerate, Ryou's eyes betrayed him, and tears slipped out of his shining green eyes. Scooping out the view as he moved away from the city, Ryou began to feel a rumbling in his chest.

It was laughter.

Ryou was laughing and he couldn't help it if his life depended on it. He attempted to muffle himself with his hands, however his breathing just became even more distorted. At that moment he believed he was going to turn mad if didn't get a hold of himself soon. Passengers, which were almost scarce, mostly elderly heard the young man, glancing at him in concern. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw an elderly lady rise from her seat, grabbing a small boy's arm, tugging him into the next cart. Ryou mentally commanded himself the shut up, but chuckles still rang from his throat. A middle aged woman with wrinkles lining her eyes. sitting in front of him tried to ask if he was alright, but her question alone made his great laughter return, fullforce.

The stares turn worrisome and frightened.

The people move further from his insanity.

Attempting to be hushed for the last time, the teen covering his face with both his hands, letting his elbows rest on his weakened thighs. Ryou's breathing was still erratic and loud, his lungs felt broken, and heart shattered even more.

Seeing that he couldn't saving himself from his cackles and cries he just waited out his break from reality. The best action he made was taking deep breaths of the train's stale air forcefully. The darkness embraced his mind as he kept his eyes shut, relaying all that had took place since the fateful morning.

6:28 a.m.

 _It was almost time. Ryou hadn't slept a wink the whole night, he felt like a child that drank a tad bit too much caffeine,all the while wanting wanting to party like there was no tomorrow. But couldn't let that happen. Although his energy was in high spirits he had to be still be calm and stay "asleep"._

 _6:29 a.m._

 _Ryou kept his breathing even. In.. and out… again, and again, and again. This is what he been practicing ever since his head touched this pillow for hours upon hours. The sun was rising, he could feel the warmth of its rays. He didn't dare risk opening his eyes to peer at the clock. The thief could be watching, he's always watching._

6:30 a.m.

 _His phone quietly beeped at him, a light tap to his mind that was already alert. He sloppily stopped the alarm. Slowly getting up, pretending to be exhausted, pretending to to rub the sleep from his eyes,_ _ **pretending**_ _to notice the notice the morning sun. Always, always pretending. As Ryou silently rose from bed he peered at his so called yami, just as he did every morning. Bakura lay there with eyes closed, but not asleep. Experience told Ryou the thief never slept. Bakura was always awake, always alert, but now Ryou was as well. Turning his gaze away from his enemy Ryou got ready for today's plan._

1:00 p.m.

 _The school bell rang once again. He didn't have anymore awkward classes with Yugi and his gang. At least it was awkward for him. When he was around the group he felt more like an acquaintance than a friend to them. An unneeded fifth wheel on a fully functioning car. But he needed to see them today and speak to them, letting them know he was at the school today, that he was normal and that there was nothing odd about him. Achievement unlocked: gained alibi._

1:30 p.m.

 _Ryou had gone to the bank. He with needed to withdraw a large amount of money for escape. He'd practically starved himself for months and never treated himself to anything special these past months to save all his earnings. He took shorter showers, use less light and almost never used electronics for entertainment. If he was going to leave he was gonna do it right. As the bank teller gave him a large envelope, pride appeared on his face. He carefully placed it in his bag. He thanked the employee as he left. He was ready to leave this city forever. He knew just where he was going. Ryou practically skipped to the Domino City Train Station._

Unmasking his face, he saw that the people that had been on the train with him were gone. How long did he blank out? Raising his tired head, Ryou craned his head, baggy eyes peering down the empty carts.

" _Next Station: Podhu ,"_ a electronic voice called out, echoing through the vacated vehicle.

' _Perfect,'_ Ryou thought.

Grabbing his belongings, he prepared to leave the cart,staring out the door window as the train slowly made it's stop in the middle of nowhere. Ryou opened the door and cool air pricked his skin, ravishing his arms with goosebumps. An abandoned platform lay before him. The concretely worn with cracks, weeds sprouting all over. The sun was setting low in the sky, the crisp wind reminding him he needed to get a move on. Until he knew he wouldn't be found he would not celebrate, not now. Some many things could wrong and he refused to let his hopes raise to high.

He dropped his large bag on a musty wooden bench near the exit of the tiny station. He pulled out his map, and plan, one he had perfected while in his school's library. This would be much easier with his phone, but this would duel just fine. Even though he doubted Bakura, his disgusting yami, even knew how to use one, he wasn't going to be tracked down because of something as preposterous as a phone. But if Bakura really wanted him to came back a prisoner, he would go through anything to retrieve his treasure.

Ryou could not let that happen. Ever.

He began to travel through what was supposed to be his new home, which was indeed beautiful. Small clusters of houses were spread across a vast land of bushy hills lying under the pink skies. Ryou began to travel down the weary dirt roads. This would be his beautiful new home.


End file.
